


[Ain't] My Fault

by deadgirldancer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, lil bit of gambling, music fic but not in the way you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: Kyungsoo goes to a party and meets someone mysterious...This was a present for a friend in 2016, I just never got round to posting here, enjoy.





	[Ain't] My Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeahorseWithLaptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeahorseWithLaptop/gifts).



[Ain’t] My Fault

This fic is interactive!! Play the Spotify Playlist as you read! Prompts are in the text.

[ https://play.spotify.com/user/1156637414/playlist/1FR5dBUjNmxQQfeEVNLlUP ](https://play.spotify.com/user/1156637414/playlist/1FR5dBUjNmxQQfeEVNLlUP)

disclaimer: I won't be adding all songs into the fic but you get the vibe and ~aesthetic~

There is also a YouTube playlist.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrGX4KZ44WI&list=PLevGLaZ-0zT0kJ0BdsxzEqHKrgx4iWGpE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrGX4KZ44WI&list=PLevGLaZ-0zT0kJ0BdsxzEqHKrgx4iWGpE)

By the way, Jongin has a song: TRNDSTTR by Black Coast

 

_[Play Ain’t My Fault by Zara Larsson, preferably before reading]_

Smoke clouds his vision as it comes out in a puff, it’s wisps drifting up to the sky and slowly dissolving into the air. He sucks on the cigarette again, inhaling and he watches the tendrils curl up and dissolve, the whole process repeating itself.

The wind whips around him, making the cigarette snuff out. He snatches his lighter from a velvet pocket, striking the wheel and bringing the fluttering flame back to relight the smoke. Another inhale. Another exhale. Another wisp of smoke.

Watching more students stumble their way into the apartment building behind him, he has time to think. About what—who knows? Something profound. He takes one last drag, making the buzz last, before he pops it out of his mouth one last time. He blows the smoke out of his lungs, eyes flicking up skyward. He drops the cigarette to the floor before crushing it with his heel. He turns on a dime and makes his way back to the party.

*

_[Play Here by Alessia Cara]_

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why he’s here. He got dragged to the party by his flatmates, complaining he has yet to go out with them. With a sigh, Kyungsoo said he’d humour them and go out but he withholds the right to bail if someone gets a little too drunk. He doesn’t like drunks.

As it turns out, when Kyungsoo steps through the door, the party is in full swing. The smell of tequila and Lord knows what else assaults his senses. He scans his surroundings. It’s as if there’s a purple hue pressing down in the air, as if a violet haze consumes the house. There’s a couple in the corner shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. The obvious PDA and the lack of modesty makes Kyungsoo’s stomach churn uncomfortably. Affection is fine—just in private. He has the urge to bolt straight out those doors and fucking walk home. But if he did that his flatmates wouldn’t ever let him live it down. Fine. He’ll stay. Thirty minutes—no, forty-five. There. Happy?

His flatmates better be.

He didn’t even know anyone here. This was a second-year’s party. People living off campus, probably just spending their money on booze, Netflix, and debating whether their degree is really worth getting up for in the morning. Don’t forget the scheduled existential crises.

His fingers tug on the sleeve of his blue leather jacket, before curling inwards into the sleeve, feet carrying him into the living room. Looking around at the drinking, dancing, kissing bodies, he feels like he doesn’t belong. That thought is quickly pushed away.

The music reverberates in his chest, shaking his ribs—some heavy bass music Kyungsoo would never normally listen to. Across the purple room, he catches a glimpse of a flatmate—Byun Baekhyun—tugging on the wrist of his chosen prey for the evening, eyes hooded and lustful. Another scan. There’s a group passing a joint around. Just because Kyungsoo doesn’t frequent these parties, doesn’t mean he’s an idiot. There’s also a guy stumbling forward to pass him what seems to be a bottle of beer. Fuck knows what’s in it. Kyungsoo shoves the insistent drunkard away, before walking further through the house, into the kitchen.

He pulls the zipper of his jacket down, suddenly the house feeling too warm to be comfortable. He runs a hand through his soft hair. He hadn’t been bothered to style it in any way. He only had a chance to grab his jacket with Baekhyun pulling on his wrist. This really isn’t his scene, but he made the promise to Baekhyun of sticking it out. He eyes an empty red solo cup then an unopened bottle of beer. There’s a bottle opener inches away from his fingers. _Ah, fuck it_.

Kyungsoo sits down at the counter. He grabs the bottle opener and the bottle opens with a fizz before he’s pouring it into the cup and chugging half of it down. When he lowers his cup, there’s some Adonis standing there.  A tanned Adonis, but his eyes look like they’re made of an unnatural blue. He wears a dark red velvet coat, making him look dangerous. The stranger’s head tilts to the right and it looks like some delicious leonine gesture. A smile tugs on the stranger’s lips and his tongue has the audacity to lick the corner of his top lip. Kyungsoo is struck, fixed to the spot at the sight of this unreal beauty.

The stranger’s eyes drop to the counter between them, falling on a shot glass. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to know what’s in it. The stranger grabs it and throws it back. As he swallows the clear liquid, his features harden slightly. He sets the glass down, eyes flicking back to meet Kyungsoo’s. His seductive studying returns for a moment, before he’s moving around the counter and passing Kyungsoo, chest brushing Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and back into the throng of partygoers.

Kyungsoo sways a little in his seat, still in awe of the tanned stranger and the beer seems to be getting to him. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk it so fast. Looking into his cup, he swirls the amber liquid and downs it as quickly as he did the first half. He didn’t think this through.

He props his chin on the heel of his hand, letting the bass fill and shake his chest again. A couple stumble in from behind him, both leaning on one another. Obviously drunk. Kyungsoo watches as they make a truly bad decision. They drink more. Kyungsoo’s nose crinkles in disgust, getting a whiff of whisky. The other one gags and Kyungsoo stands up as fast as lightning.

The room tilts and Kyungsoo gets the feeling his sense of gravity is off. One drink? Really? He needs to build some sort of tolerance because one drink is weak. Not eating today and drinking too fast may have not helped the situation. He walks back out of the kitchen, his feet dragging under him.

Continuing into the hallway, his foggy mind supplies him with images of the stranger, which Kyungsoo has chosen to dub as the tanned Adonis until he knows his name or thinks of a better name to identify him with—which Kyungsoo doubts—Adonis is pretty damn good. The stranger was just so ethereal.

_[Play Freal Luv by Far East Movement ft. Chanyeol & Tinashe] _

Where’s Baekhyun? The thought suddenly occurs to him. He finds the idea of picking him up passed out somewhere on a scale of mildly to vaguely unpleasant. Kyungsoo shuffles into the living room again to look for his flatmate. Oh, there he is.

Byun Baekhyun is in the middle of the would-be dance floor, his lips locked with a really tall guy with silver hair and ears that stick out a bit—saying a bit is being kind. His hands are huge too. Baekhyun is practically straddling the taller’s thigh, swaying his hips—essentially grinding. Kyungsoo indulges himself with a roll of his eyes. If they end up banging—Kyungsoo is out of here.

His flatmate finally pulls away for air, but clocks Kyungsoo from the doorway. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. Oh, no. Baekhyun waves at him to come over, which Kyungsoo shakes his head with a furrow of his brow. Now, if anything Baekhyun is persistent. Baekhyun keeps flailing and starts to call Kyungsoo over. That attracts unwanted attention. With a sigh, he resigns himself and stumbles over to his flatmate and whoever the tall guy is.

“Kyungsooie!” Baekhyun greets, voice bright. Kyungsoo winces slightly, it’s too loud. Baekhyun’s eyes are lined with thick, black lines, making his eyes look bigger, seductive and somehow more determined.

“Don’t call me that.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Baekhyun isn’t deterred, his smile stays stubbornly on his face. He reaches over for Kyungsoo’s hands, taking them. “Come on—dance with me and Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo lets the smaller pull him about into something that looks somewhat like a dance. He peers up at the giant standing next to him, who just perks up, a broad smile lighting up his face.

Baekhyun moves Kyungsoo’s hands back and forth, making him sway in the way of dancing. Kyungsoo lets himself be moved, bobbing his head to convince Baekhyun that he’s enjoying himself. He knows it’s better to go along with it than to fight. In the end, Baekhyun always gets his way. He’d sulk otherwise. Kyungsoo lets himself go to the beat, and he feels an arm slides itself around his shoulders. Kyungsoo looks up to see the arm belongs to the giant beside him; who starts singing one of the raps enthusiastically. Whether it’s Kyungsoo’s perception or not, the purple lighting starts pulsing with the beat of the song. He finds himself zoning out and focusing on a bead of sweat on Baekhyun’s temple. Is he just drunk or a little high? Can you get high from just inhaling the smoke?

After a while, he’s unsure how long he’s been dancing for until he feels it in his bladder. Maybe he should have scouted where the bathroom was before he’d drunk anything. Staggering to find a toilet is just embarrassing. Kyungsoo lowers his mouth to Baekhyun’s ear to whisper that he’s heading to the bathroom. Baekhyun just nods, Kyungsoo isn’t sure if the information registered but whatever.

_[Play Shhh by Raye]_

Kyungsoo lets his lazy feet carry him back out into the hallway. There’s a group of people towering around someone drinking what looks like a dirty pint. The spectators chant until the poor victim is downing it, their face screwing up into a grimace. He passes a couple as he pulls himself up the stairs, their lips locked and fingers trailing where they shouldn’t be. Kyungsoo’s stomach churns again.

The landing is dark, the only light is from what’s being thrown up from downstairs. Kyungsoo thinks he trips over something. The music is muffled now. He’s surprised that it’s so quiet up here, he thought there’d be some grotesque people getting it on but—

“—Jongin—”

“—Sehun—”

Kyungsoo pauses to listen. Unfortunately, he only catches the names, the tones of their voices muffled the bedroom door. Now, if Kyungsoo were nosy and more courageous, he’d walk right in there. Luckily he’s drunk so that’s exactly what he does; albeit rather timidly.

“...You liked it…”

The room’s darkened but Kyungsoo can still make out the extremely attractive stranger from earlier crowding around someone with bleached blond hair. The stranger has backed the blond up against a couple of closet doors and has his hand next to the blond’s head. It takes a beat for them to notice him, their words trailing off.

The blond turns his head first, his thin lips drawing into a smirk. Kyungsoo gets the feeling he’s being studied but in a different way from how Adonis had studied him earlier. The blond seems hostile. Adonis drops his arm, turning his head absently. His eyes are glassy, like he’s still lost in thought about something Kyungsoo can’t decipher.

“Your contacts suit you, Jongin.” The blond—Sehun—says, his voice like treacle. He brings his thumb to Jongin’s lip and drags it down, lazy, seductive, alluring, before walking past Kyungsoo, brushing against him. Kyungsoo fights the urge to recoil. Sehun is trying his hand at being intimidating.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fix with Jongin’s, only for a second, but Kyungsoo is struck with something akin to jealousy. Sehun seemed pretty comfortable with Jongin; as if the two were an item. Jongin’s features are hard, his jaw tense. The room suddenly seems unbearably hot and Kyungsoo goes to take off his jacket only for his fingers to connect with bare skin. When did he take off his jacket? Jongin takes a deep breath before he’s walking out the same way as Sehun.

Kyungsoo’s left feeling confused. He retreats to the bathroom. Afterwards he pads down the stairs, his knees feeling unsteady from the alcohol. His vision seems a bit hazy. Was he high? Did he ask that before?

His body continues back into the living room, where Baekhyun still is. He doesn’t register the smaller in front of him, until he thrusts a drink into his hand—which Kyungsoo downs absently. His thoughts are unfocused as he watches Baekhyun take a hit of a new joint being passed around. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle and he seems jittery. Is that due to excitement, or something else?

He catches some shouting further in the house, but couldn’t pick out what was being said. Baekhyun heard it clear enough apparently because he was tugging on Kyungsoo’s arm, pulling him in the direction of the shouting, blabbering about there being a game of Blackjack taking place. Kyungsoo follows him.

_[Play Desire by Years & Years] _

Entering the room, Kyungsoo’s brain allows him to process more information. There’s still the strange purple mist hovering above everyone’s heads. There’s still music playing; except it isn’t the bass from before; it’s more pop-y. The four people sat round the table seem to be vibing to it. Adonis—Jongin—is sat there, his fingers tapping the table lightly, seeming impatient; watching who will stick, twist or bust first. The game has already garnered some spectators. Kyungsoo notices Sehun lounging on a loveseat behind Jongin, legs crossed and arrogantly comfortable. He rolls what looks like a joint. A cigarette would be too tame. Kyungsoo’s stomach churns for the umpteenth time that night. Kyungsoo could only make the connection that Jongin and Sehun were an item—confirming it.

“Stick.”

Jongin’s voice surprises Kyungsoo. He didn’t know what to expect when Jongin opened his mouth but his tone sounded rich and soothing, but also the type of voice that could make you want to reveal all your secrets.

Jongin’s eyes flick up, zoning in on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot wide, caught off guard from the sudden scrutiny. The other players turn to look at Kyungsoo too, only to turn back to the table again because they wanted to get back to the game. All the others continue, each picking up a new card. Kyungsoo only notices now that there’s money on the table. Oh, so they were _gambling_.

Warning bells go off in Kyungsoo’s head, this was dangerous—particularly if this was a habit. And they’re students (Kyungsoo assumes), what if they gamble all their money and have to drop out? What if—

One player lets out a huff of frustration, having to drop out because they succeeded the goal of twenty-one. After a moment, the remaining players—Jongin included—put their cards on the table. The two players left in the game look at each other’s cards with apprehension. Jongin remains exquisitely calm. He’s won the round.

“Another game?” He asks, confident in his ability to keep this going.

Tension sizzles. Kyungsoo’s eyes are fixed on the cards, being dealt with absolute precision. He feels eyes on him. He flicks his gaze up. Jongin’s staring at him, as if the game at hand was merely an inconvenience and Kyungsoo was the thing holding his attention.

There’s a tense silence, once everyone has added the value of their cards. Someone breaks it however.

“Jongin.” Sehun’s caramel voice carries to Kyungsoo’s ears and his focus zones in on their exchange with utter clarity.

Jongin leans back in his chair and turns his head towards Sehun in one fluid motion. They exchange a few silent words and Jongin’s lips part, Sehun placing the joint he just rolled between his lips. He produces a lighter and it flickers to life, lighting the blunt. Sehun smirks, eyes catching Kyungsoo’s. Smug.

After taking the offered hit, Jongin turns back to the game. Now his eyes are slightly unfocused, glazed over and hazy. He snatches a bottle of beer in front of him, seemingly tearing the cap off. His shoulders rise, suddenly full of strain. A muscle slides in his jaw. This game isn’t as smooth. Jongin stares at the cards in front of him. He fiddles with his thick lower lip, deep in thought. Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun reach for his arm, holding his breath. His reaction is the same as Sehun’s apparently. The blond’s leaning forward, lips parted, also holding his breath. Jongin keeps reaching for cards, until he’s left with five in his hand. His face is now completely unreadable. Jongin places his hand to the table.

Twenty-one.

The probability of getting twenty-one with five cards is a lucky one. His opponents stand in frustration and leave, their bodies singing with disgust. Jongin just laughs, his smile igniting his face as he reaches for the money on the kitchen table—pocketing it. Jongin looks around, for who Kyungsoo supposes is Sehun. The blond is gone.

So is Baekhyun. Kyungsoo shrugs. He probably went to pursue Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo’s cue to leave then. He peers at his phone. He’s stayed thirty-two minutes longer than he said he would. His flatmates should be proud. When he looks back to the kitchen table, Jongin is gone too.

Kyungsoo shuffles through the house, finding his jacket on the floor somewhere. He stalks past couples kissing and doing other such things. Stepping outside, the wind picks up. He tugs on his jacket, folding his arms against the cold.

There’s a few people lingering around the edges of the house, lighting up, for a smoke.  He doesn’t know why people would want to linger. It’s cold as fuck out here; he just wants his bed right now. He picks up his pace, crossing the street and keeps his head down.

“What’s your hurry?”

Kyungsoo turns, looking for the owner of that voice. Kyungsoo’s stomach falls out his butt. He’s gaping at Jongin like a fish. He snaps his mouth shut.

Kyungsoo watches with fascination as the smoke curls around him, framing his face. Jongin’s eyes pierce through the smoke of his cigarette. Kyungsoo stutters before getting his words out. “It’s fucking cold.” He emphasises his point by crossing his arms again but tighter. Jongin chuckles.

He presses another question. “What’s your name?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t stutter this time, thankfully. “Do Kyungsoo.” But he has to clear his throat before he speaks.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin plays with his name in his mouth, tasting the word, seeming to revel in how it sounds coming from his mouth. Another drag. Kyungsoo feels like he’s being studied. He wants Jongin to keep talking, he wants to know what he’s thinking. But he also wants to run—he’s probably made a fool of himself.

“I saw you watching the game, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s playing with his name again.

Kyungsoo doesn’t deny it, he accepts defeat; he nods his head. After barely a beat Kyungsoo says, “Do you make a habit of gambling?”

“Only when I know I can win.” Jongin’s eyes light up and Kyungsoo stares as he changes his grip on his smoke, taking another hit.

“So, you cheat?”

“No. I’m just good.” Jongin shrugs, an effortless, flawless gesture.

Kyungsoo laughs. It surprises him, how easy the laugh came out. He gets lost in that thought.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks.

“Huh?”

Jongin smiles behind his cigarette. “You zoned out for a second. You were watching me smoke. Did you want to try it?”

Kyungsoo takes a sharp inhale and feels his face turning beet red. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit. Kyungsoo had been looking at his mouth. Jongin laughs again. _He laughs_. Kyungsoo wants the ground to open and swallow him. But he comes to his senses and shakes his head to the offer before he says something else.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I need to get back anyway. My flatmates are probably wondering where I am so late.” He checks his phone; it’s only 11:23 pm on a Saturday night. Looking like a bit of a idiot now. Great. If Jongin knows the time, he doesn’t say anything. He just has that infuriatingly sexy smile kept on his face.

“Bye then.” Kyungsoo says, turning before walking in the opposite direction of Jongin.

He’s about ten paces away when Jongin calls him. “Kyungsoo!” There he goes playing with his name again. “I’ll see you around.”

*

_[Play I Would Like by Zara Larsson]_

Jongin keeps his promise. He does see Kyungsoo around and he makes sure he’s aware of it. The first time it happens is when Kyungsoo is sat in the lecture hall in a seminar of nineteenth century Europe. He’s discussing the reading which he had only just read the night before. He stops mid-sentence, his mouth falling open.

Jongin is on the other side the window staring at him. Kyungsoo didn’t know Jongin attends this university; but he quickly pushes his surprise aside. He attempts to start a conversation with him by making extravagant gestures. Kyungsoo squints at him before shaking his head.

“Mr Do?” The teacher says, “Do you have something to contribute?”

Kyungsoo looks down at his sheet of paper with barely any notes on it and clears his throat, “No, sir.”

His lecturer regards him for a moment more before turning to someone else. Kyungsoo sags in his chair, now he looks like an idiot. His eyes flick up and Jongin’s still there; he hasn’t disappeared. Jongin’s head is tilted to the side, seeming to be considering something. As if absent-mindedly, Jongin’s tongue catches the corner of his lip and Kyungsoo finds it really off-putting. So he glares at him.

Jongin laughs. Kyungsoo can’t hear it, but somehow he does—he hears it in his head. It’s such a carefree laugh that Kyungsoo can only purse his lips and shake his head. Jongin laughs even more.

Next, which Kyungsoo thinks is just utterly ridiculous, Jongin attempts a conversation. He moves his mouth slowly around each word so Kyungsoo can understand him. Kyungsoo shakes his head at the absurdity. But he’s laughing so it can’t be all bad.

_What are you doing after this?_

Kyungsoo points to his book, signalling that he was headed to the library after his seminar. Jongin smiles, licks his lips and nods. Then he’s gone.

*

It’s as if the entire university is crammed in the library. Everyone’s in there struggling with their assignments, rushing for the deadline. Kyungsoo’s thankful he has two weeks for this essay, funnily enough the essay linked directly to his seminar and he feels pretty confident with it. He’s got his plan and format, now all he needs to do is knuckle down and get it done.

His fingers are poised on the keyboard of his laptop when a crumbled piece of paper hits him in the head. Kyungsoo whips his head around to see who the fuck did that. He has to crane his neck. Oh. The perpetrator is standing right behind him.

“That’s my phone number.” Jongin smiles, “I’m glad it found its way to you.”

Of course it did, Kyungsoo couldn’t miss it. Jongin has his eyebrow cocked, waiting for Kyungsoo to make a quip but he doesn’t. He notices that Jongin’s eyes aren’t blue like they were at the party. His eyes are a rich, deep brown. He was wearing contacts at the party then. After a moment, Jongin’s eyes flick to Kyungsoo’s laptop screen, bringing his focus back to his laptop too.

“What do you do?”

“History. Yourself?”

“Choreography and Dance combined with Creative Writing.”

“An interesting combination.”

Jongin shrugs gracefully, “I like to enjoy myself. What’s the point of spending so much if I don’t enjoy myself?”

Kyungsoo laughs, suddenly picturing what his parents would say if he ever said that to them. They would be outraged. They want financial stability for their son.

“What is it?” Jongin smiles too, but he isn’t sure why; his brow furrows. Kyungsoo shakes his head to defuse the question. He runs a hand through his hair and rubs his eyes, willing himself to stay awake. When Kyungsoo looks back Jongin is gone. What is it with his disappearing act?

Among Kyungsoo’s mass of sheets, there’s a crumpled note next to his phone number: _text me Kyungsoo_.

*

He doesn’t have the courage to. Does Jongin even like him _in that way?_

Kyungsoo is back in the library for the third time this week. It’s almost two in the morning. There is only so much energy drink you can consume before colours start making sounds. Kyungsoo should really go back to his flat to sleep but the deadline is at nine. He has seven hours to write this paper. Unfortunately his inspiration keeps dipping and thus his motivation goes along with it. He glares at the screen when that happens.

Kyungsoo’s made a dent in his supplies; most of his chocolate has disappeared, but he still has soda to keep him going. He rubs his eyes, fighting exhaustion. He looks around the stacks and the other laptop stations. It seems he’s the only one left, all the other students opting for their beds or food. He scans the stations again. Oh, he missed a laptop. So there’s one more person here. They look like they’ve fallen asleep behind their laptop. Right, so it’s just Kyungsoo and another person. Okay.

A spark of inspiration hits Kyungsoo like a bolt of lightning. His hands fly across his keyboard for a good twenty-five minutes and he has another paragraph with quotes and citations. Progress. He downs some soda, fingers still typing away.

“It’s funny we keep running into one another.”

Kyungsoo almost jumps out of his chair, clutching his chest. “You scared me.”

Jongin’s standing over him. He bites his lip before smiling. “Sorry, Kyungsoo.”

“Why do you keep saying my name like that?”

“Like what, Kyungsoo?” Jongin shakes his head, laughing softly with his hair falling into his eyes. “No, I just like saying it.”

_[Play Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande]_

“You’re the first.” Kyungsoo cocks a brow.

Jongin wipes his lower lip with his thumb. “Am I?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot wide at the insinuation. Jongin guffaws and throws his head back. He straightens again and runs a hand through his soft-looking hair.

“Shh!” Kyungsoo stage-whispers quickly. “We’re in a library!”

“No one’s here, Soo. Just you and me.”

Kyungsoo swallows, looking at Jongin’s mouth, before quickly turning back to face his laptop. Belatedly, he realises that that’s the first time Jongin’s ever called him Soo. He feels Jongin’s eyes on him. Studying. He tries slowing his heart-rate by taking deep breaths.

Kyungsoo feels the air change. Jongin’s right there. He’s _right there_. He can feel heat radiating off of him. The words on the screen now meaningless. All he can focus on is Jongin but he can’t bring himself to look up.

Jongin’s voice is low when he speaks. “I want to see what you’re willing to lose.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak but Jongin’s palm finds his nape and his fingers curl into Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo lets his head be turned and Jongin’s mouth is on his. _Oh fuck_. Jongin is breathtaking. Jongin pulls away, scanning Kyungsoo’s face for an answer, as if the kiss was a question.

He finds it because his fingers tighten in Kyungsoo’s hair and kisses him again. Kyungsoo’s eyes close.

“Wait. What about Sehun?” Kyungsoo can’t stop the words before they’re hanging the air.

Jongin’s brow furrows. “What about him?”

“Aren’t you two a thing?”

Jongin’s face becomes incredibly sincere. “Not anymore.”

Kyungsoo initiates the kiss this time. Jongin’s tongue swipes along Kyungsoo’s lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. Kyungsoo’s lips part gladly and Jongin’s tongue flicks inside, teasing. Kyungsoo fights the urge to make any sound. Jongin moves back for air, his hot breath fans across his skin. Kyungsoo’s never been properly high, but he imagines it’s something similar to this. Jongin is intoxicating. Addictive.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you haven’t texted me yet. Life’s a gamble, but you have to play the game, Kyungsoo.” Jongin comes close for another kiss, he sucks on Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut again, losing himself in the sensation.

But all too soon, as always, Jongin disappears.

*

_[Play Magnets by Disclosure ft. Lorde]_

Kyungsoo does text him.

It starts out tentatively, mostly Jongin sending quick, bold replies that leaves Kyungsoo sputtering in his bedroom, fingers hovering over the keyboard because despite it all, there’s a need, a pull that he feels inside of him. He wants to keep talking to Jongin. The initial awkwardness evolves into something much more natural, and soon they’re texting for hours every day. Texting evolves into occasional meet ups, and they fall into a rhythm so natural it should alarm Kyungsoo, but it doesn’t.

Kyungsoo would disclose his hopes and fears to Jongin; which he’d never done before. Jongin would talk too. He’d talk about the places he wants to visit, his sisters, his sister’s coffee shop in the city. He’d talk about the moon and the stars and the way the sun hits the horizon at dusk.

Whenever Jongin would talk, Kyungsoo would feel like he’s hanging off every word. Though he’d never admit it.

Kyungsoo found himself laughing more freely that he’d ever done before, effortlessly. Then the conversation would stop. They would stare into each other’s eyes for too long. Eyes would focus on mouth. Exchanges of words would turn into touch, breath, heat.

*

_[Play wRoNg by ZAYN]_

Kyungsoo shouldn’t be here. He knows he’s invading Jongin’s privacy. They’re at another party. Jongin and Sehun are behind another bedroom door and Kyungsoo is eavesdropping again. Sound familiar?

The voices are are only slightly muffled, Kyungsoo can hear everything. Sehun’s doing most of the talking this time.

“Do you really want to know, Jongin?” Sehun pauses, as if for an answer that he doesn’t receive. He tries again. “Do you really want to know why I cheated on you?”

Jongin remains mute.

Kyungsoo hears footsteps. He assumes it’s Sehun.

“I didn’t love you.”

The wardrobe door makes a noise, as if someone had stumbled back. It was a blow.

“You should have heard him. He was begging me to fuck him.”

This is horrible. Jongin should get out of there. But he doesn’t. Kyungsoo doesn’t hear him move at all. Sehun speaks again. “Do you want to know who it was?”

Silence.

“It was that little slut Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun has the audacity to laugh. “Kyungsoo knows him I think. They’re flatmates.”

Kyungsoo freezes and he can bet that Jongin does too. The information catches up with him. Suddenly Kyungsoo can hear footsteps coming towards the door and he doesn’t have enough time to move. Jongin catches him.

His eyes flash, hurt evident on his face. “You heard that?”

No point feigning innocence. Kyungsoo nods, eyes connecting with the floor.

“So you knew?” Jongin accuses. Kyungsoo looks up, eyes wide.

“No. I didn’t— I never— Jongin— I’m sorry.” He’s fearful. He doesn’t want to lose what he has with Jongin.

Jongin cuts him off. “Don’t.”

As if like water, Jongin moves past him fluidly, walking out of the apartment. Kyungsoo peers into the bedroom and sees Sehun smirking at him. Jongin races down the stairs of the building and Kyungsoo has to sprint to find him. Tension is pouring off him. He’s grounding his teeth. He lights a cigarette. The wheel of his lighter doesn’t spin. “Fuck.” Jongin throws it, it shatters. Kyungsoo watches him dig into his pockets and he pulls out a small box of matches. It ignites. Jongin inhales the smoke. Jongin pinches the bridge of his nose. Kyungsoo imagines that the information is still sinking in.

“Jongin—” Kyungsoo tries. “I didn’t know about Baekhyun and Sehun, I swear.” He sighs, “Jongin, please. I don’t want to lose you.” The words are out before he can stop them. Jongin stares at him and for the first time; his face is unreadable.

Moments pass and Kyungsoo can feel his heart sinking. He starts to lose hope.

Jongin takes another drag. “I believe you, Kyungsoo.”

“I’m sorry, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispers.

“I know, but it isn’t your fault. Don’t feel like you need to compete with Sehun. I’m into you. I have been since I first saw you, as odd as that might be. We can move on from this. You and me, Kyungsoo.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how you say my name like that.”

“Good.”

*

_[Play King by Niykee Heaton]_

Kyungsoo finds himself in Jongin’s room, sat in his desk chair. He’s looking up at him. He’s wearing a thin shirt and the tightest pants Kyungsoo’s ever seen. There’s music playing. Kyungsoo’s heart is pounding in his chest. Jongin walks around him, sexy, with his hips swaying confidently. Kyungsoo gulps. He wants to touch but he’s been told to keep his hands to himself.

After creating a full circle around the chair, Jongin comes to a stop in front of him. Their eyes are fixed on each other. Jongin brings his fingers to pop open the top button of his shirt, then the second, then the third. He pulls the material so some of his chest is exposed. Kyungsoo’s cock stirs in his pants. Jongin starts by tracing his fingers along his collarbone; his eyes growing hazy. This is the most captivating thing Kyungsoo has ever seen.

Jongin licks his lower lip, his eyes raking down Kyungsoo’s form. His lip juts out but Kyungsoo is unsure of what he has planned. Nimble fingers continue to open the shirt and soon, Jongin’s rolling his shoulders, discarding it in a pool of material at his feet.

Kyungsoo’s eyes drops to his torso. Jongin is muscular, but not overly so, lean. Kyungsoo’s lips part, he’s mesmerizing. Utterly and totally. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so beautiful in his entire life.

Kyungsoo shifts in his seat, his pants tight in the crotch. He takes a deep breath. That doesn’t go unnoticed. A hand covers his eyes and a mouth is at his ear. A kiss presses just below his jaw. Kyungsoo’s groan comes out unchecked. Jongin makes a sound of approval.

“Shit.” Kyungsoo breathes.

Jongin allows Kyungsoo to see again, for him to watch Jongin straddle his thigh. His weight settles and a wave of want washes over Kyungsoo. Jongin makes a sound at the back of his throat.

Sunlight peeks through the gaps of the curtains and lights Jongin perfectly, illuminating his skin into a golden honeyed colour. He tips his head, soaking up the last tendrils of warmth from the day. Kyungsoo sees that he’s trying to steady his breathing. Jongin hums, it rumbles his chest. Kyungsoo is itching to touch.

His hands move to Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his fingers begin to trace his collarbone in the same pattern as he did his own. They move, his thumbs now teasing the nape of his neck, his hairline. It makes Kyungsoo shiver. He lets out a noise.

Jongin’s hands drop to Kyungsoo’s button in his shirt. Kyungsoo’s looks at him, Jongin’s smirking at him. He rolls his hips down on Kyungsoo’s thigh and Kyungsoo stiffens up.

“What?” Jongin’s voice is smooth, like he knows the effect he has on Kyungsoo. Jongin starts to open the shirt. He rolls his hips again and Kyungsoo can feel how hard Jongin is in those ridiculously tight pants.

Jongin leans forward to kiss the skin he’s just exposed. Kyungsoo reaches to touch him. “Ah, ah. Not yet.” His hot breath fans along his collarbone. He mouths at the skin. Kyungsoo’s breath catches. Jongin pulls back, he trails his fingers down Kyungsoo’s torso until they reach the belt of his pants. Jongin’s eyes flick up to meet Kyungsoo’s hazy ones. There is no way of hiding how hard Kyungsoo is.

Jongin rearranges himself so he can sit in Kyungsoo’s lap. He groans a little and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than for him to keep making sounds. Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hands in his and places them on his hips. Jongin grinds down. Now it’s Jongin’s turn for his breathing to be uneven. Kyungsoo’s grip tightens on his hips and he shifts his hips up, to create friction. They’re both so hard. Jongin releases a shaky sound.

His eyes flutter shut and a smile creeps onto his lips. “I’m meant to be the one seducing you.”

In reply, Kyungsoo bucks his hips just so and Jongin’s caught off guard: he moans, his head tipping back.

“Kyungsoo…” The name is broken like he’s struggling to form words. He pulls him into a kiss, his fingers tightening in Kyungsoo’s hair. The pressure of lips is addictive. Jongin coaxes Kyungsoo’s mouth open and he groans. Jongin’s tongue snakes into Kyungsoo’s mouth, getting Kyungsoo to move his tongue with his. Kyungsoo’s hands slide to Jongin’s waist to pull him closer. Jongin hums but pulls away for Kyungsoo to suck on his lower lip.

Jongin lowers his mouth to Kyungsoo’s ear, breath still uneven. “I want you to fuck me, Kyungsoo.” His fingers start to undo his belt.

Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry. He inclines his head. “Bed.”

Jongin hops off Kyungsoo’s lap and gets on the bed, shedding his pants as he does so. There’s a condom and some lube on the bedside table. Jongin watches as Kyungsoo opens his fly. Kyungsoo discards his pants, boxers and shirt before crawling toward Jongin on the bed.

Their mouths meet and Kyungsoo tangles his hand into the tresses of Jongin’s hair, keeping him close. Jongin brings his fingers up Kyungsoo’s torso to tease his nipples and Kyungsoo moans, “ _Jongin_.”

Jongin smiles. “You’re sensitive.”

Kyungsoo smiles too. “Yeah…”

Jongin’s hands make their way south to start stroking Kyungsoo through his boxers. “I want you.”

“Lie back, Jongin.” He does.

Kyungsoo revels in the fact he can touch. He leans over Jongin, staring into his eyes before he starts to dot kisses down. His jaw. Neck. Chest. Navel. He stops when he’s in line with Jongin’s cock. His eyes flick up. Jongin has his lower caught between his teeth, his eyes widen, wondering what he’s going to do.

Kyungsoo presses his lips to his cock through his boxers. His tongue flicks across the fabric and Jongin gasps. “Look who’s sensitive now.”

Jongin shoots him a look. Kyungsoo repeats his action. “Soo…” That sounded like a whine. Fuck.

He reaches down to card his fingers into Kyungsoo’s soft hair. Kyungsoo brings his own fingers to the waistband of his boxers before he’s pulling them off, exposing him. Kyungsoo kisses his abdomen. He sits up, looking at him. Kyungsoo circles Jongin’s cock and begins to stroke the underside with his thumb.

Jongin bucks his hips up. Kyungsoo takes the head between his thumb and forefinger, stroking just so Jongin could make little sounds. Jongin pouts. “I know what you’re doing.”

Kyungsoo smiles smugly. “I’m proving you’re sensitive too.” Jongin pouts more.

Jongin turns to grab the lube, passing it to Kyungsoo. Jongin brings his legs up so his ass is exposed to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo squeezes some lube onto his fingers before pressing them to his rim. Jongin gasps. His fingers are cold. He watches Jongin’s face as he pushes one finger through the ring of muscle. He waits for a moment for Jongin to adjust to the intrusion. He clenches down on his fingers. Jongin takes a deep breath and after a moment, he nods, signaling for Kyungsoo to move. He works a pace, stretching him open slightly to begin with. Then he’s adding another and they repeat the process, though this time Kyungsoo begins to scissor his fingers. Jongin’s breath quickens.

“More…” He whines softly. Kyungsoo obliges him and adds a third. He curls his fingers inside him and Jongin moans, unchecked. Jongin’s so warm. “Soo…” Kyungsoo does it again and his back arches beautifully. “Please. I want you.” Kyungsoo kisses him once more before he’s pulling out to put the condom on and slick himself up. He watches Jongin clench around air.

Kyungsoo teases himself at Jongin’s rim; waiting for consent. Jongin breathes out a hurried _yes_ , like he’s getting impatient. Kyungsoo guides himself inside. He groans. Jongin moans. It feels so _good_.

After a slight pause: “ _Move_.”

Kyungsoo finds his waist for leverage. He sets a pace, rolling his hips. Small whines and whimpers fall from Jongin’s mouth. He leans over Jongin so he can kiss him. Jongin wraps his arms around him to keep them together.

Kyungsoo changes the angle of his hips and Jongin moans into his mouth. Tongues mingle and Kyungsoo reaches down for Jongin’s cock to stroke him, it’s heavy in his hand. Jongin whines again.

“You’re really quite vocal, Jongin.”

“You seem to be enjoying it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I am.”

Kyungsoo leans back, his hands back on Jongin’s hips, so he can set the pace faster. Jongin fists the sheets. His cock is dripping with precum. He arches his back again, trying to sink deeper onto Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo gets the idea and thrusts deeper, to the hilt.

“Fuck.” Jongin gasps, his hair painting his pillow, his mouth going slack. He reaches up to his own nipple and teases himself. He sighs.

Soon, Kyungsoo’s pace starts to falter, his climax nearing.

“Soo— Don’t stop…” Jongin rolls his hips to keep rhythm with Kyungsoo. “I’m close. Shit.” He suddenly looks like he’s just gotten an idea.

Jongin sits up and pushes Kyungsoo onto the mattress, so they switch places. He straddles him again and he’s sinking down onto his cock, groaning as he does so. He grinds down and Kyungsoo’s cock hits him just right. Jongin throws his head back, riding him.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo moans, absolutely mesmerized.

“I’m close.” Jongin repeats. Kyungsoo’s close too.

They work to regain the pace they’d had, hips meeting just right, the angle just so. Jongin’s cock bounces against his abdomen, as he starts to go faster, chasing his release. Kyungsoo adjusts the grip he has on his hips and fucks him deeper, hitting his prostate.

Jongin stills, a silent moan ripping itself from his throat. White splatters him across the chest, painting his golden skin. He rides his pleasure out and that brings Kyungsoo to orgasm not long after. Jongin whines at the overstimulation. Kyungsoo sits up to place a kiss on his neck. Then jaw. Then mouth. The kiss is lazy and slow—indulgent. When he’s ready, Jongin climbs off, and sits down on the bed next to Kyungsoo who gets rid of the used condom.

“That was good.” Jongin says conversationally, like they haven’t just fucked. He lies back, snuggling himself into the mattress.

“You’re not going to sleep, are you?” Kyungsoo cocks a brow.

“No. I just don’t want to do anything today.” Jongin says.

“Then what do you want to do?”

“Cuddle.”


End file.
